Earth
by Light Winchester
Summary: Porque el amor es Gravedad, y él es definitivamente la única tierra que ella quisiera orbitar. [Fic para el reto de Octubre del foro: 413 days!]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de octubre gruvia del foro 413 days!: Mini-escenario random

 **Mini-escenario sorteado:** Juvia acorralada por un matón y Gray al rescate.

 **Palabras:** 2254.

 **Notas de autora:** Bueno, primeramente lo siento. Son las 2:09 am y estoy tan atontada que no tengo ni la menor idea de que estoy haciendo, pero me dije a mi misma ¡debes ser responsable! y aquí estoy(?  
Escribir este fic ha sido un desafío, primeramente por el bloqueo que no ha me dejado vivir en meses, y segundo porque no estoy familiarizada con los AUs, sin embargo espero no haberme extralimitado con los OOC.  
Por otro lado creo más que conveniente aclarar que si bien inicialmente debía tratarse de un OS, he decidido publicarlo en dos partes, por lo que la continuación se encontrará en el siguiente capítulo. No me siento contenta con ello, pero era el único modo de llegar a tiempo con la publicación. Sin más que agregar, por favor disfruten la lectura.

* * *

..

 **~ Él ~**

..

Con increíble adoración y destellos de euforia, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que abandonaba su boca. Podría compararlas con el mas bello de los sonetos, o la majestuosa obra del mismísimo Sinatra reflejada en lo melódico de su voz.

Poca poesía podrían encontrar algunos en una clase de física avanzada, pero para Juvia estaba claro que la Gravedad pareciera haberse concentrado en aquel único cuerpo frente al aula de las 7:30, atrayendo al suyo con infinita fuerza.

Suspiró.

El amor es curioso, o eso cree Juvia. Capaz de reflejarse en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de nuestras vidas.

El amor es luz, porque ilumina a quienes lo dan, y a quienes lo reciben.

El amor es potencia, porque multiplica lo mejor de nosotros, y permite que la humanidad no se extinga en su ciego egoísmo.

El amor es la fuerza que todo lo explica, y brinda sentido en mayúsculas a la vida. Es la variable que la humanidad ha obviado durante demasiado tiempo, tal vez por sencillo temor, dado que es la única energía del universo que el hombre no ha aprendido a manejar a su antojo.

Y el amor es definitivamente la fuerza que la mantiene a tierra, evitando que en momentos como este se despegue del suelo y se pierda a la deriva. Sin embargo la tierra de Juvia, no está compuesta por hierro, silicio, magnesio o azufre, tampoco es astro que orbita a 149.503.000 km del sol; la tierra de Juvia tiene nombre y apellido, y esos son Gray Fullbuster.

—Muy bien Sr. Fullbuster, puede tomar asiento. ¿Juvia Loxar? eres la siguiente.

Su burbuja se extinguió al momento que escuchó las palabras de su profesor, retornando forzosamente a la realidad. Le tomó un instante procesar verdaderamente lo que había dicho, pero el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados al frente del aula, le indicaron con sutileza la inconformidad con su demora.

Suspiró.

 _«Confianza, confianza Juvia»_

A pasos lentos y reticentes se dispone a cumplir con la orden de su profesor, acercándose con cautela, analizando minuciosamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Podía sentir el quemar en su garganta, y como sus piernas entumecidas amenazaban con correr despavoridas en dirección contraria a la que ella se dirigía. Se sentía nerviosa, no, aterrada. Su corazón palpitaba con tal intensidad que podía escucharlo resonar poderosamente en sus oídos, haciendola temer ser conducida a la inconsciencia.

Necesitaba calmarse. Ella no era así, al menos no solía serlo. Juvia confiaba en su inteligencia y no le importaba la opinión de las personas.. hasta entonces.

—Ahora lloverá.

El comentario surgió en algún rincón del amplia aula, y fue rápidamente secundado por un sin fin de carcajadas burlescas.

—Silencio. —ordenó el profesor. Pero esa situación no era desconocida para la peliazul. Era algo que había vivido durante toda su vida.

 _Juvia, eres deprimente. Nadie quiere estar contigo porque eres aburrida y siempre lloras, eres como la lluvia indeseable que siempre arruina los días de juego._

—Señorita Loxar, puede proseguir.

Carraspeó incómoda antes de comenzar. Su pecho inundado con aquella antigua y bien conocida sensación.

Sus manos temblaban vergonzosamente mientras se aferraba al ruedo de su pollera.

¿Cuándo había todo empezado a importarle, después de todo? Por supuesto, eso también se lo debía a él.

Todo había iniciado a principios de ese semestre, cuando él contra cualquier pronóstico le había dirigido la palabra. Nadie acostumbraba hablarle, a excepción de su amigo Gajeel y algunos profesores, pero en lo que ha Juvia respectaba ella era invisible, la chica a quienes todos habían decidido excluir.

Eso había estado bien para ella, luego de años de burlas se consideraba a si misma inmune, inmersa en sus estudios había dejado atrás a aquella niña atemorizada y llorona, había aprendido a mirar en alto y a no dejarse intimidar por las personas. Había a aprendido a ignorar sus comentarios hirientes y a conformarse con su sola compañía.

No anhelaba más de lo que tenía, hasta que lo conoció a él.

—Perfecto señorita Loxar, puede tomar asiento.

—Oh, al menos no ha llorado. —rió una chica desde el fondo. Imperceptible para algunos, pero no para ella.

La peliazul asintió levemente, y esbozó una sonrisa forzada sobre sus labios antes de dar inicio a su andar apresurado en dirección a su asiento. No debía llorar, a nadie le agradaban las lloronas, pero tampoco debía volver a encerrarse en si misma si quería poder hacer algún amigo.

Y ella definitivamente deseaba poder hacer alguno.

Tomó asiento con ligereza, y no tardó en dirigir su atención al moreno sentado al otro lado del aula.

Sonrió.

Él se encontraba conversando anímicamente con otros chicos del curso, y a ella le fascinaba como podía interactuar tan naturalmente con los demás. Ella desearía ser igual.

—Hey, ameonna —llamó una voz a su lado— deja de observar al stripper y concéntrate.

—Pero Juvia desea seguir observando a Gray-sama —refutó con naturalidad, obligándose a voltear a pesar de sus escasos deseos.

—No entiendo que le ves a ese.

—J-juvia..

La campana sonó antes de que pudiera finalizar su oración, indicando que aquella clase había llegado a su fin.

—Señorita Loxar, no olvide que si desea postularse para presidenta del consejo de alumnos debe presentar su discurso el día de mañana.

La chica asintió a las palabras de su profesor, y se dispuso a guardar sus pertenencias. Dirigió su atención una última vez en dirección al Fullbuster, pero se encontró con la imagen de su pupitre vacío, al parecer ya se había marchado.

—No se por que te empeñas en esa campaña —comentó Gajeel a medida que abandonaban el aula— ¿desde cuando te interesa algo tan tonto como el consejo de alumnos? ¿Es todo por lo que dijo ese stripper, verdad?

La chica se sobresaltó avergonzada, sorprendida de la increíble facilidad con la que Gajeel era capaz de leer a través de ella, pero no podía negar su afirmación, no cuando ella era consiente de que estaría siendo deshonesta.

—Juvia quiere hacer amigos. —confesó, y pudo notar la mirada inquisitiva que el chico a su lado le dirigía— Juvia sabe que tiene a Gajeel-kun, pero por primera vez quisiera.. —su voz se apagó antes de proseguir— Juvia quisiera poder hacer amigos así como lo hace Gray-sama. —Su rostro se iluminó de inmediato, como si la simple mención de aquel nombre fuera capaz de aplacar todo fantasma de su pasado—. ¡Por eso Juvia se esforzará con su discurso!

El moreno la observo un instante, la genuina inocencia demarcada en sus facciones, y esa chista de ilusión en sus ojos. Dejó caer su cabeza resignado, podía no estar de acuerdo, pero jamás podría ser quien arrebatara la ilusión que la abrazaba.

—Solo asegúrate de no dejarte pasar por tonta.

La peliazul sonrió. En palabras de su amigo, eso significaba que le deseaba suerte.

No más palabras fueron intercambiadas entre ambos, pues debieron dirigirse a sus distintas clases. Juvia estaba orgullosa de Gajeel, su infancia tampoco había sido sencilla y sin embargo él se las había ingeniado para encontrar a Levy, era una chica muy amable, que incluso trataba muy bien a Juvia, quien arriesgaba a pensar en ella como una amistad en potencia.

Camino a su clase de ciencias, sus ojos se desviaron a las grandes paredes de la institución. Los volantes de los distintos candidatos se encontraban estratégicamente adheridos a ellas, no abundaban voluntarios para ese puesto, pero los pocos valientes que lo disputaban habían puesto todo su empeño en sus campañas. Ella no era la excepción, aunque los vergonzosos garabatos que adornaba ahora su trabajo de toda una noche, le hacía cuestionarse si su decisión había sido la correcta.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, por supuesto que lo era.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que su profesora se había reportado enferma, y no concurriría ese día a dictar su clase, pero no hubo decepción por su parte al respecto. La ausencia de un profesor significaba un período libre, y ella sabía a la perfección en que lo ocuparía.

Continuó su andar hasta llegar a los vestidores, y se dispuso a alistarse para disfrutar esa hora en la piscina de la institución, de seguro en ese horario estaría vacía, y eso la hacía sentir relajada. Como esperado ella era la única persona en los vestidores, por lo que no tardó en vestir su bañador, la natación era su actividad favorita y le gustaba aprovecharla al máximo.

Se detuvo al borde de la gran piscina y contempló un instante las cristalinas aguas, juntó sus pies y enderezó sus piernas, llevando suavemente sus brazos hacia el frente. Aspiró hondo, y flexionó sus piernas para ganar impulso antes de adentrarse en las tibias aguas.

Braceó con fuerza dispuesta a ganar velocidad, y recorrió con majestuosidad los cincuenta metros de longitud hasta golpear la pared, y emprender la vuelta. Le encantaba nadar, siempre lo había hecho, era su escape en momentos de frustración y la única actividad en la que podía sentirse completamente libre.

Repitió su acción una y otra vez, sumando metros y metros a su extensa experiencia y no fue hasta que sus músculos parecieron entumecerse por la constante estimulación, que decidió finalmente detenerse.

Salió de las aguas con lentitud, con sus músculos cansados pero sus energías renovadas. Tomó su toalla, y se dirigió a los vestidores para darse una ducha. Distraída se acercó a su locker, con intención de tomar sus cosas, cuando pudo sentir como alguien jalaba con fuerza de su brazo haciendo perder el equilibrio, intentó voltear instintivamente y soltarse del agarre, pero otra mano la sujetó con fuerza por su cabello y se sintió arrastrar.

—Suelte a Juvia —gimoteó, pero su voz se vio aplacada con una mano sobre su boca.

El miedo la sumió en ese instante, e intentó liberarse una segunda vez, pero la mano en cabello pujó con intensidad haciéndola caer.

—Mira a quien encontramos aquí —se burló una voz, y Juvia supo al instante de quien se trataba.

—Por favor suelte a Juvia —pidió, pero una bofetada fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

—¿Vas a llorar? ¿eso es lo que harás? —cuestionó la chica que se había burlado de ella en clases esa mañana. Una chica que siempre se había empeñado en hacer sus días miserables desde que tenía conciencia.

—Claro que va a llorar, Juvia siempre llora —pudo notar como otra chica se acercaba. Se trataba de una cómplice de la primera, quien también solía burlarse de ella cuando niña. —Por eso nadie te soporta, eres deprimente.

—Juvia no desea problemas —afirmó, y cometió el error de intentar erguirse, provocando la ira de la primer fémina.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó, obligando a la peliazul a recular—. Te crees muy inteligente, muy perfecta, y no pasas de una fracasada.

—Juvia no..

—Juvia esto, Juvia lo otro, ¡¿por qué no hablas como una persona normal?!

La peliazul permaneció en silencio, bajando su mirada con pesar. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que tratarla así? ¿por qué no podía agradarles?

—Creo que no pretende responder —comentó la primera chica, su tono burlesco que tan impotente hacía sentir a la peliazul.

—Eso creo —estuvo de acuerdo la segunda, y a pasos lentos comenzó a acercarse, dirigiendo su atención a la chica sobre el suelo—. Levántate —ordenó—. Levántate ahora.

La Loxar obedeció con recelo, colocándose en pie con lentitud, a la espera de alguna acción por parte de su agresora.

—¡Que te muevas he dicho! —gritó empujándola hacia atrás, ocasionando que su cuerpo colisionara con fuerza contra las frías puertas de metal.

—Juvia no quiere pelear —reiteró temerosa—. Juvia cree que podrían ser buenas amigas..

—¿Amigas? Ya te lo dije antes, nadie quiere ser amiga de una llorona.

Su labio tembló e intentó ocultar sus crecientes ganas de llorar, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por su agresora quien la tomó con fuerza por el cuello de su camisa, y volvió a impulsarla hacia atrás. Un gemido involuntario abandonó sus labios ante el dolor del golpe, y fue entonces cuando la puerta del vestuario se abrió.

—¡Déjenla tranquila! —se escuchó, y Juvia pudo sentir como su corazón se estremecía en ese preciso instante. Conocía esa voz.

—¡Este es el vestuario de chicas! —señaló con molestia una de las hostigadoras, pero el visitante inesperado no se inmutó, y continuó su andar en su dirección, adentrándose aún más en las instalaciones.

—Los gritos pueden escucharse desde el vestuario masculino, déjenla en paz a menos que quieran problemas.

—¿Golpearás a unas chicas, Gray? —lo desafió la primer, pero su arrogancia se vio truncada cuando la fría mirada del moreno se posó sobre la suya.

—No me importa si eres un chico o una chica, me desagradan aquellos que hostigan a los demás por diversión. Así que lárguense, las dos.

Ambas chicas lo observaron con desprecio, incómodas bajo la mirada molesta del Fullbuster. No había vacilo en aquellos ojos grises, y en un accionar cobarde pero precavido, ambas optaron por abandonar el lugar, aunque no sin antes brindarle una última mirada soberbia.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó el moreno en tono suave, pero la peliazul permanecía en silencio, con su mirada clavada fijamente en el suelo—. ¿Es la primera vez que algo así te..

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando en un sorpresivo movimiento se vio rodeado por dos pequeños brazos que se aferraron a él con firmeza. En busca de consuelo, en busca de un hombro amigo en el cual recargarse.

No supo que hacer en ese entonces, agobiado por su inesperada cercanía, pero no la apartó. Simplemente la dejó llorar junto a su pecho.

 **..**

* * *

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **Gracias por leer~**


End file.
